Robot Menace
2009 'April 25' 8:00 AM My friend Charley told me about this game called Roblox. I found it revolutionary due to, not only the spectacular games, but a nice texting system that doesn't require an iPhone to use - the chat! There were a bunch of games. Me and my friend would go in this one where there were 4 teams - I'm pretty sure it was Red, Yellow, Blue, and Green. We had to pvp and like we had a bunch of games. There's a remake of the game today known as Doomspire Brickbattle. We had pointless fun! Then I got a really good teammate - he blew up the center white thing holding the bridge together, SURFED ON IT to blue's base, and destroyed blue. I forget his username - but he said he liked being called Mike. So we'll call him Mike. He sent all of red team (what we were on) a friend request. I happily accepted. 1:00 PM He made this cool game for all of us about a prison. It wasn't much like jailbreak or prison life - it was literally just a prison roleplay. He also made a hospital roleplay. We played both for hours on end. He then showed us Robux and even gave us a Robux gift code so we both got a ton of Robux! 7:00 PM Mike told us he had to go for dinner and then go to bed and he'll be on tomorrow. I just about cried - I was having the most fun I ever had in my life! He left and then, a few minutes later, Charley had to go to bed, then I followed too. NIGHT I fell asleep after 30 minutes of thinking about the great joys tomorrow might come - more hospital/jail RP, more brick battle! Mike was really a great guy! But my dream was a bit.... weird. I dreamed about mike losing in brickbattle then getting terminated on Roblox. 'April 26' 6:00 AM Me, Mike, and Charley were having pointless fun on the hospital RP! And then it started to pick up steam. We were playing, then 5 people came and joined us. We all became friends with one another and we had loads of fun. I asked just a random question. "When do you consider happy hour?". Everyone said "8 AM!". I agreed. 7:00 AM I was just about getting ready for school until I realized it's sunday. I came back to the hospital roleplay and 3 people were still there. Then, some guy joined. I'll just show you the chatlog. I'll replace my username with Me and Charley's username with Charley. MikeAndIke247412: Hey, do you like my game? MeLikeCheeseBurgersTheyAreGood: yeah but you no give me cheeseburger MikeAndIke247412: Come with me, I'll bring you to a hospital room to find a cure for a lack of cheese burgers. XD MeLikeCheeseBurgersTheyAreGood: YAY! Me: Lol partypooper1234567890 has joined the game Me: Oh cool! Cool username! (I'll just call the new player Party) Party: Yeah, the people I hack often call me a party pooper. Me: What do you mean? Party: You don't want to know.... 8:00 PM We left the game half an hour ago. We try the jail RP and we see it's just as good. Here's the chat log. I'm also going to call the Cheeseburger guy burger because that's what they want to be called. (Me) has joined the game (Charley) has joined the game MikeAndIke247412 has joined the game (Burger) has joined the game Me: Phew! That could have gone badly! Burger: Hey, I realized my name is super long. Just call me burger. XD Me: Okay! partypooper12345678910 has joined the game Party: u think youre safe? Me: Yeah lol Charley: You're not a hacker, you'd be banned by now! Party: I did get banned. Notice the extra 1 in my name. All of us except party: um... Me: OH GOODNESS THEIR OLD ACCOUNT IS TERMINATED Party: I tried to tell you. YOU'RE NOT SAFE! Don't give ILikeCheeseBurgersTheyAreGood, or (their real name) what they want. Burger: HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME... ohh... im scared... Party: AND HERE'S YOUR PASSWORD! (Burger's password) Burger: PLEASE NO! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!?!?!?!?!? Party: Your account! I want that dominus you are wearing! Burger: I spent $1200 on this thing. Burger then changed their password and came back. They also texted me saying that's not their real name. Burger: fine hack me :( Party: WHY CANT I GET I-oh you changed it. YOU'RE NOT CLEVER LITTLE GIRL Burger: I'M NOT LITTLE! I'M 12 YEARS OLD FOR YOUR INFORMATION! Me: wow i'm a lot older than you and yet i'm less mature lol Burger: NOW IS NOT THE TIME DUDE Me: OK SORRY Party: I don't care if you're 12 years old, Burger. I DON'T CARE! Me: I hope i'm not involved in this.. maybe he blocked me. I'LL SAVE YOU BURGER! Party: Hehehehe, not so fast! Me: NO! Party threw our accounts and we hit the other side of the map and Roblox then crashed. I tried getting back in and then I gave up. I went on YouTube and saw he was streaming. I heard a girl screaming outside, and it was louder on the stream. I went to the house and knocked on the door and realized Burger was my neighbor. I also saw party... I don't think he was human. Whenever he moved, he made sounds - like a robot. So, before it got my friend, I got some water. It picked up burger's chair and launched it out of the house. Burger got out in time. I got a bottle of water and poured it all over the robot. We both went home to find that the stream was from the camera of the robot with a facecam of the creator of it. He laughed evilly when the stream started but realized we destroyed the robot. I recovered Burger's chair from my backyard that it landed in and gave it back to burger. He said he was playing an "ultra realistic game". I knew this was incorrect. This made me really uncomfortable. Burger's parents woke up and I explained everything. To my amazement, Burger's mom was a police officer and her dad was a judge. They told me an E.M.P is better than water for the robot. But I told them about how most electronics have RF-Shields now, including robots (but some robots like the Furby don't have RF shields). However, the robot then left us alone. We don't know what happened. Category:Roblox Category:Finished Category:Medium